Huh, Bella
by Stille Schonheit
Summary: Bella is an out of controll teen with a dark past. Emmett is left to rasie her when there dad dies. Its about Bella over comeing her past and becomeing who she really is. AH, Slightly OOC, and my have a lil lemons in the future. WARNING: SPANKING ******SOMEONE FINISH THIS FOR ME! 10/22/2012 PLEASE UP FOR ADOPTION!****
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer-I do not own Stephanie Meyer dose**

**Emmett's Pov**

Bella had been living with us since she was 14, after our dad died, she had no were to go, so she moved in with me, and my beautiful wife Rosalie. Now I am 24 and am raising an out of control teenager who is about to turn 16, and is starting to like my friend Edward. Don't get me wrong, I love her she's my baby sister, and daughter in many ways, and Ed is pretty cool him self but is three years older than her, and is a cool but Very well behaved kid. He was raised up right, as was his older sister Alice, who is Rosalie's best friend, 22 years of age, and his younger sister, Lillian who is 14. Not to leave out my man Jasper, whose 24. He is my brother-in-law, and Rosie's twin., and keeps trying to give me tips on how to raise Bella, he wants her to be well behaved like the rest of his family. He lives with us and considers Bell his family, though he would never admit it to her because she would probably kick him in the balls.

I don't like her treating Rosie like that, and am not proud that she disrespects Jazz when he try's to tell her not to do this cause its dangerous or that cause its rude, or happy when she tells me to shut the hell up when I talk to her about misbehavior at school or staying out past curfew. But im scared to displin her. She's been thought so much, and after what that sick baster did to her at my moms house, being kick out of my moms house, and finally trusting my dad and being happy-then his death, she's been through so much, it just feels like its wrong to punish her. I just can't do it.

But she's getting worse over the years, and if she keeps going like this she will have no one that likes her, she won't be able to get a job, and she could get in some serious trouble. And I won't let that happen. So now, I Emmett Swan am going to put my foot down. I have the support of Rosalie and Jasper, and them to be authority figures in Belles life. So I can do it,… hopefully.

Sorry this is sort, but its just to get the ball rolling. I can't spell to save my life, so don't be offended. Please tell me what you think! Chaps will be longer, dont sweat!

XOXO

S.S. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**SO SO SO SORRY! I forgot i even started a story, hopefully ill keep it up. Thanks for bearing with me. THANKS! SORRY!**

**EmPOV**

"Bella" I herd Edward moan. I was staning in the hall, about to turn the corrner when I started to lisan in.

"Bella we are in the living room, someone could see us. We shouldn't even be doing this." Edward said.

"Relax, Ed-worries. Nobody gonna see us, and besides, we are just kissing. They were young once anyway."

I was young once?! I am still young! Im only 24! EMMETT! Not the problem here. Okay, take a deep breath. Handel this camley, I told my self.

I decided to go up the stairs as silently as I could mange. Then I came down te stairs loudly to make my presnce known.

"Hey Belly!" I say with a smile on my face. Witch is returned with a glare.

"What do you want Emmett?" she asked shaply. Fine, If she wanted to enbarse herself in front of Edward then fine.

"Bella," I said slowly in a worning tone, "You don't need to use the tone."

"Whatever Emmett, come on Edward." she said takeing his hand and pulled him towards the stairs, he looked down and at there intwined hands, and up at me hesitently. Smart man, I was MAD.

"Edward, If you would exuse me and Bella for a moment I need to talk to her really fast, you can waite in her room if you would like. " I said calmley. I didn't really think she diserved me acting this kind toareds her boy friend and leting him stay, thou he did nothing and he didn't disever to be punished for this, he should have been sent home.

He nodded and headed towareds the staris. Once he was out of sight, I roughly grabbed Bella's arm and pulled he towareds th kitchen. When we were there, I threw her down in a dinning room chair.

"All I wanted was to talk to you for a minute and tell you that the behavor is not aceptiable, and the if you do anything more that kiss him the you will have a conciquince so hard it would it would make tourcher seam fun. You did this to yourself. I was calm and polite but you had to go on and have this attitude. You will NOT talk to me like that again because if you do I will not go this easy on you, got that. It was rude and disrespectful and from now on that is unacceptable in this house. And Isabella, if I ever hear that you have had this attitude with anyone else, or talk to Rosalie like this the will be a huge consequence. Do you understand me?" I said firmly.

"Don't call me Isabella." was all she responded. That was it, id had enough. I shock my head and charged over to her. I grabbed her by the ear, pulled her out of her chair, down the hall, up the stairs, and towards her room.

The whole time she complained and whined "OW! Emmett stop! Let go! It HURTS!" I just chuckled. If she keep this up, soon, she would be begging for this. I threw her on to her bed and look towards Edward.

"I am sorry Edward, but me and Bella need some alone time to learn a few lessons on respect." he nodded and leaned down to kiss the top of her head but was interrupted.

"What am I 3? Shut the hell up ass whole and leave me alone!" she yelled. That was my last nerve. I pulled her up by her ear to face me.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You BETTER watch your language, especially when it is directed towards me, or anyone else! And you DO NOT talk to me like that. Stay in your room! Your grounded!" I yelled and walk towards her door with Edward on my heals. I turned around to say something else but she stood up and slammed the door in my face.

"Isabella! You slam a door in my house again and ill pull you over my knee like a child and spank you!" I yelled threw the door. I heard her throw something. "Unacceptable! You best clean the up before I see it."

I looked over at Edward and laughed at his expression. "I have never spanked her Ed, not that I haven't thought about it.

"A belt always worked on Alice." he said. I raised my eyebrows. "What? There's been a few times when I've just wanted to throw her over my lap and give her a good lesson."

I smiled and laughed, "You should sometime, it would be a great learning experience for her."

He just laughed as we walked down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY! I AM TAKEING FOREVER! I am giving you three chapters, cuz idk when the next ime i can update is, hang with me, between vollyball, danceing, school, and a social life, i am busy! sorry, enjoy!**

B Pov

I was silently sobbing, hiding under my desk, with a hoodie I have had for a long time-it was Em's middle school football team sweat-shirt and had number 13 and SWAN on the back- over my mouth so anyone who was home couldn't hear me. I alwaysed use this hoodie as a comfort but now, it was no good. The pain was smothering me. I couldn't handle it. I wanted it to stop, let me breath, give me just a second of peace, but it didn't and it wouldn't-nobody ever cut me a chest ached from the pain in my heart. My stomach felt quivery and naushus from all the emotion. And my head hurt from the intercity of it all. It was to much.

Emmett had long ago left the house, probably going to take a shot at the local tavern like he always did after he tried to deal with me, and of course failed. He went there because he didn't keep alcohol in the house unless it was like a six pack of beer him and Jasper would drink and finish that night. I felt bad, don't get me wrong, I love my brother, but he didn't understand me. No body did. Just sat around telling me what to do, acting like they had control over my life. It was MY life, not theirs. I lost my home, my dad, my future, my happiness, and all the good things in my life- taken from people who thought they could walk over me, who thought they had more power than me. But now I reilzed they don't. Its my life, my decisions.

I began to have flash backs, fist good ones from the short time I can rember me and Em together when we still lived together, him playing with me at the park when I was four, even thought he was a 13 year old boy who was "too cool for school", him walking me home from kindergarten when he could be out with his friends, or when he taught me how to tie my shoes-the last good memory I had with him- while our parents were down stairs arguing-witch was pretty common- he was suppose to go on his first date that night, but canceled because I was scared, he told me that "had come to the age of adult to officially be one I must be able to time my shoes" I spent the whole night giggling. I never laughed like that again since that night. Even then at the young age at fourteen he was like my father figure.

That got my mind thinking about my real father, and-

The thought didn't last long as a sprang from under the desk, hitting my head-hard, and bolting to the bathroom, squatting in front of the toilet so fast I didn't have time to shut the door. What a mistake. While I was busy sobbing as I violently emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet, Jasper stood in the door way watching silently with his eye brows scrunched together in concern. After I was finished I laid my head down on the toilet in exhaustion.

In the Jasper way, silent as usual, he went over to the cabnit with the towels in it, pulled out one , walked over to the sink, got it wet with cold water before coming over and delicately lifting my head up, and began gently cleaning away the fith. As carefully as before he placed my head back down on the toilet.

After my head was back down, he left the room. Just then my head began throbbing. It felt like it was being squashed in a door, there was so much presser. It hurt so bad. I was unbearable. I cried out in pain. Just then Jasper returned with a glass of water.

He went over the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of Advil (Ibuprofen) and came back to me. He moved me to a sitting position, but supported my weight. He got a pill and help it in front of my mouth. I just looked at him. It hurt to much. I didn't want to un clinch my teeth. "Bella, please open your mouth. It will help you feel better." he said gently in his low, southern-ish voice. There was always something soothing about it. He was pretty quite, and when he was there everyone felt better. Though I never would really admit it, I cared about Jasper. He was sort of like my uncle or big brother. I looked up to him, because he was a very good person. Very calm and down to earth, there to take care of thoses he cared about, and protective of his loved ones, not like Em who flexed his muscles and glared and people, he had his own calm, silent way of doing it, only Jasper could accomplish. Jasper and I wernt very close, but I don't balm him. I am very cold towards him. I don't get attached to people.

I just shook me head at him,, when he tried to get me to take the medicine. "Isabella, open your mouth and take the medicine or it will get worse and you wont feel better." he calmly but firmly twanged out.

"Hurts" I managed to get out through clenched teeth. Understanding crossed his face.

"Shh, sweet heart, its okay. Just quickly open your mouth, get the pill in, and take a quick drink of water. I'll hold your hand the whole time and you can squeeze as tight as you want. I am right here sweet heart. Come on, you can do it." he said and lovingly rubbed my arm. I nodded and he gave me a small smile. It made my heart beat. Jasper's smile was something everyone cherished. Its not that he wasn't a happy person, you just had to earn a smile from him. And the many years I had lived with him, or near him (in Forks) I had never go one.

"Okay, one... two... three" he said and as quickly as I opened my mouth he drooped the pill in, and gave my a drink of water. But swallowing did no good. Suddenly a pounding pressure came to my head, way worse than before, it made me scream out. Jasper looked at me frigtenly and gathered me in his arms. I flinched. Only Edward, and occasional Alice or Em touched me. And why was I letting my self be so intament with Jasper? What was I doing? I was turning into a softy. I shoved away from him. But he gathered me in his arms again and pinned my arms against my sides so I couldn't shove away, it hurt to much to fight and try and stop him and I was suddenly exhausted. I gave in and slumped in his arms, sobbing.

What was happening? I was in so much pain, not the emotional pain from before, but phiscal. I clutched Jasper's shirt with my fist clamped tightly around it. I was scared. I was confused, And I didn't know how to protect my self. I didn't know what to do. I had no strength left. "Jasper..." I whispered out despretly between sobs.

"Shh, we are going to see Carlisle Belly Bean" he whispered in my hair. It made my eyes widen. He used to call me Belly Bean when we were kids. Back when him, Em, and Rosalie were in seventh grade, and I was in kinder. Just a year and a half before I left.

He picked me in his arms and carried me t o his car. He set me down in the passengers side of the car, buckelt me up, and whispered "We're gonna make you better Bella, you don't have to hurt anymore." before he kissed my head. I had a gut feeling he wasn't just referring to this current situation.

**REVIEWS = MORE UPDATE!**


	4. Chapter 5

Jaspers Pov

I heard muffled sobs from bellas rooms. I was working in my room and of course, being as I am the luckey one who has the room next to Bella. I loved her, but the walls weren't very sound proffe. I heard her and Edward before, one of my close freinds and Bella, who I see as my little sister is not something I needed to hear. I hear her sneak in all the time, and have to lie to Emmett that I don't know she is sneacking out, because it will only make things worse. I hear the constat bicker bettween her and Emmett, and with her attitud, I have to lisan to it and not get give her what she needs, a spanking, or even get to scold her for talking to him like that. But the worst thing I hear is her crieing, and her trying to hide it. Only I know and I know if she knew that she would be upset. I want so badly to go in there and confort her, but I know that she dosent want that. She would deny help or ingnoledgement that she can't do everything by her self, and make it worse for her also because she will think ill think she is weak or ill tell some one. Sometimes she wakes up screaming and crieing from nighmares, and its like a knife twisting in my heart. She is all alone scarde from a nightmare, crieing, and she sounds so helpless, in so much agony. I want to help her so bad, but she dosnt like me. She never ignolese my existence or when she dose, it is rude and disrespectfull with an attitude. It hurts, and I want to do something, to get Bella back on track, so she can be old Bella but its not my place.

While I was thinking about that stuff, I heard loud sobbing and throwing up in the bathroom._ Bella. _I thought. I went to bathroom to see a broken Bella slupped over the tolite.

B Pov

I I bilnked away from the light carlise was shining in my face. I was in a hospital bed, carlise was giveing me a cheak up, and Jasper was in the chair next to me. Just then Em berst through the door. "Sorry," he panted. "I got here as fast as I could." He said and sat down a chair in the back of the room.

"Its fine Emmett," Carlise reasured him.

He nodded.

"So bella, when did this start?"

"An hour before I threw up and Jasper took me here."

"And how dose it feel?"

"Great!" I snapped back.

"Bella, he is asking physicly, you don't need to be rude." Jasper said scoldingly.

I just rooled my eye. Em didn't look suprized but raised an eybrow questioningly at Jasper.

"So Bella," carlise began again, "how dose it feel." he said patently.

"I can't feel it any more, you gave me some pretty strong shit."

"Bella, laungue." Em said sternly.

Again, I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, now I just need to fill thease papers out." he said and opened a folder.

"Diarria?"

"No"

"Diseyness?"

"Yes"

"Pain in the ovaries?"

"No"

"Blood, umr down there?"

"No, haha. But that sounded very perfessonnal." I smerked. I was his sons girlfriend, must be pretty akward.

"Last menstral cycle?" Okay, akward for me now.

"Umm, I last, no, uhhh..." I suddenly couldnt rember. " I don't know like January?"

"Bella, that was three months ago." he said nervously.

"I know...?"

"Have you ever had sexual intercourse?" he ask acusingly.

Wait, did he think I was pregnate?

Emmetts face looked like a lighblub just went off in his head.

"Um, well..."

Just then Edward came in the door. "Bella, are you okay?"

I didnt have time to answer before Emmett charged at him and soved him against the wall. "You are sapose to be my freind, not know up my little sister! You worthless peice of grabage, takeing advanted of my little sister!" Emmett roared. He was banged Edwards head agains the punched him the eye, lip, and gut.

"EDWARD!" I cried trying to get up to stop him, but carlise held me down.

"Your I.V.s! hold still, you can get hurt." carlise said warningly.

"I don't care, let me go. Please!" I said but began sobbing so hard I could barly move.

Jasper got Emmett off Edward. "CALM DOWN! Go out and calm down before you even think about comeing back into the hospital."

Emmett just staied at him, cheast moveing up and down from breathing hard. He looked murderous. "Go, now!" Jasper commanded.

Though Jasper was smaller, and a half a year younger, Emmett nodded obedently and left. It seamed everyone did what Jasper asked. It was like he had this athoratly, no one dare tested, with the exception of me.

By then Carlise had brought Edward to the bed beside mine to look at the dammage. "He has a black eye, a busted lip, I cut open fourhead, and a concushion but not anything he can't live through. I am going to get the stuff to stick up his fourhead, ill be back in a moment."

Once Carlise left, Jasper looked at me inpatently. "Bella, that is serously enough with that attitud. Carlise is your doctoer, an elder, and your boyfreinds father. If you are going to have a smart mouth at home fine, but you will give Carlise the respect he diserves, or we are going to have some problems. Understood?" He said sternly.

I rolled my eyes yet again. Who the hell did he think he was.

"You think a am kidding?" he voice bit into the air sharply, "Then you just see the trouble you fine yourself in when we get home." suddenly I felt very small. I felt I should just lisan to him, or I would regret it. Is this how everone else felt?

"Okay" I said sort of bordley, you could tell he was supirsed he even got that. I was about to talk to Edward when he beat me to it, and saying words the shocked the hell out of me.

" I agree with Jasper, I am not just saying this about my dad, but in genarl. You are very disrespcetfull to people and its not okay. You really need to stop or we might have to do something about it." Edward piped in. Jasper's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head in disbelife.

"What exactly are you saying Edward?" I asked sharply.

"That I love you, and want to do whats best for you. And if that involves teaching you right and wrong, that so be it, ill do it."

Carlise came in now and began to go over to Edward. "Do you need pain rilever?"

"Naw, I am good."

"You don't need to be strong for me Edward." I said.

He staried deep in my eyes. "I could say the same to you" he said with deep meaning laced behind his words. My heart beat rapidly.

Once carlise was done he left the room. I finaly got a good look at him, amd my heart broke. " I am so sorry Edward!" I said tear running down my face.

Carlise came back with a tray of food for Edward. "Eat" he said and sat down by my bed.

He just laughed and shock it off. "Its fine Bells, but can I know why I just got my ass handed to me?" Carlisle and Jasper looked at him disprovingly. Jasper was big on not cussin in front of lady's. So old fashon.

But then suddenly Carlise looked at me sadly.

"Bella I need you to finsh asnwering my qustions. Now, have you ever had sex with anyone before.?"

I sarted breathing hard and sweating, witch I am sure they could all see. I looked at them, and by the look on there face, they all had there answer. I looked at Edward, he was trying to hide his hurt. We wanted to be eachother first if we we ever married. "Well, I don't know, I maybe, uh..." I trailed off looking at Japser for a rescue.

"Isabella, answer his question."

"Jasper..." I said low, hinting at something.

"Bella?" he said in the same tone.

"Jasper, please."

"Bella, I am getting in patiaint. Answer the question."

"Jasper!" I said despretly.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are about to find yourself over my lap.." he said fercly, but was intrupted from Rosealie who just walked in the room.

"Jazz, calm donw. Whats rong?"

"She wont answer the question. Answer Bella, have you had sex or not?"

"Jazz, stop." she said.

"Excuse me? She needs to stop and answer the question already."

"Jasper knock it off!"

"ROSEALIE! I sware..."

"SHE WAS RAPPED! STOP BEING SUCK A DICK! AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she yelled at him.

Suddenyly the atmosphere chancged. Fist he looked out raged by by his sister foul langaue but then it looked like he was kicked in the balls. "Bella! Please forgive me. I am so sorry. Oh my goodness, why didnt anyone tell me?"

"Its okay Jasper. I am fine."

"But why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I did!" Rose said but he shook his head.

"No, I would have remberded. Because I would have gone and cut that guys dick off and fucking choked him with it for hurting Bella. That bastered wouldnt have got away with it."

"Japser Whilkot." Carlise warned sharply. We all sapresed a laugh, fisrt Jasper never talked like that, espeshal in front of me or Rose. And second, Jasper never got a "warning", it would be like someone give one to Carlise.

"Okay, Bella I assum that was a while ago and you could be pregnant from it. And you and Edward have not been to gether in anyway, corect?"

I nodded.

"Okay, I belive that you are under to much stress, and your not handleing it well. It could cause your period not to come, hade ach, throwing up, all of your syptoms. I would segest talking to someone and ill give you pills for pain and to sleep better. You got this Rose? I have to amke sure the parents understand too."

She nooded.

"You mean like a shrink?"

"Well, it is called a therapist but.."

"No, you are fucking retarted. I don't need a srink. Your such a dumb ass, go back to collge, you don't know anything! This is bullshit" I started breathing hard. NO. They don't know what they are saying. I am fine.

Everyone looked around the room, clueless as what to respond to my outburst. Ever one but Edward. The look on his facce gave butterfies in my stomcak. He looked murderous. "THAT IS ENOUGH BELLA! You have better shape up, or you..."

"What do you mean, 'I've done it'?" I asked suddenly very nerous.

"You know exactly what I mean. Now apoligies to Carlise, lisin to what he has to say, because he is trying to help you, and shape up or you will make it harder on your self." He said with a senice of finalastion in his voice. I have never herd him talk like this. It was frightning.

"Sorry," I muttered lamely. I herd Edward sigh and saw him shake his head.

"Its alright Bella, I know you are scarded but,"

"I'm not scarde!."

"Well, whatever is bothering you I am sure you can work around. I am positve therapy would be best for you."

"You don't know whats best for me, I know what's best for me."

"Are you really that apose to going to therapy?"

"Yes, I am fifteen, and it is my desion, so no I am not going to go."

"Bella, I really think that this is whats best..." he began but I interupeted.

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't think."

Everone one but Carlise looked shocked that I was courgosly standing up to Carlise dissrepectful. Edward had that look he alway dose when I am rude, like he is disapoted, yet hopeless-like he is giving up on trying to stop it, and frustated. I didn't like it, but I was use to it by now. Rose was kind of shocked and looked like she was strugleing to decied if it was aumsing or if she should scold me. And Jasper look angry.

"Bella, I sware," Jasper began, but was intuped by Carlise.

"No, No Jasper. It is fine, she made her chosie." he said calmly.

"But he," he terid again.

"Jasper, it's over." he said.

He sighed and nodded. I knew he would tell Emmett later, and he would chew my ass out about it.

The nurse came in caring two bottles of pills.

"Okay, take thease," he said pointing to one of the bottles, "for pain as needed." He picked up the other bottle, "and thease ever night before you go to sleep. Got it?" I nodded and reached out for them, but he gave them to Rose. "She can hold on to them while you get dressed and ready. Rose needs to sighn the papers, and you can go home. Get rest, and you should be fine. Come over tonight if the pain is to bad, I am off, but can cheak you out at my house, youll will probably be there anyway," he winked. " have a good night, and take you pills."

He left the room, wilth the boys following behind him. Rose stayed be hind.

"Bella I am sorry?"

"I looked at her like she was stupid. "For what?" I asked in an anyed vocie.

"For just shouting it out like that, it wasn't my store to tell, I..."

"Its fine, just leave so I can get dressed."

"But Bella I.."

"I said leave." and pointed to the door.

She left with out another word, with a look of hurt on her face.


	5. Chapter 6

Rose pov

I walked out of the room with tears in my eyes. I saw my Emmy sitting there, he looked up when I walked out, but I went streighed for Jasper. I had hurt the person he loves most in this world. She acted all tough and bad, but I knew me telling everone she was rapped hurt her. She didnt want people to know what she was ashamed of, or what had ruinned her, she thought it made her look weak. She was so broken. I knew this would make it worse, her boyfriend knew, the one person she felt she could trust cuz he was out of the circle and she thought he wouldnt find out unles she tld him, Alice would find out, becasue of Jasper, and Esme would find out, becasue of Carlise. Everone knew one of her darkest screts. I wish it was her only. I wish it was the only reason she hurt everday. But it wasnt, and I had just made everthing worse. I sobbed in Jaspers arms. "What have I done?" I asked with everone looking at me sadly, and Emmet looking at me confused. How do you tell the love of your life you just hurt his damaged little sister?

Edward pov

I lay next to bella staring in her eyes. We spoke no words. Just held eachothers hand like a life line, while my other hand brushed the side of her face. I pulled our hands up to my face and kissed her hand softly. She shiaghed and offered a small smile, while she gave my hand a sques.

I wanted to be mad at her, to scream at her. Some questions were valad; Why be so disrespectful to people? Why did she have to do bad things? Why couldnt she just act like the way she dose when we are alone? Why was she so stuborn? Other qustions I had were not fair; Why didnt she tell me she was rapped? Why did she hid thingss from me? Why did she let herself get rapped? Hurt? Why did her past stil hunt her, couldnt she just move on? But they wernt right.

I wanted to be mad at something, to put the blame somewhere, but I didn't know who to put it on. I just did'nt know what to do. I could see how broken she was. She was falling aprat, and I was the only one who really got to see the realy bella, so I was the only one who could save her. Whatever monster and skeltons in her closet she had were takeing its toll on her, not only was she emotionaly in pain, but she was in phisical pain. Carlise took me aside when we were leaving, and told me to make sure she got her pills, and sleep, because if we wernt careful, it could end up really hurting bella. This was serous. Bella needed me and I was going to be there ever second of the way to hlep her heal.

I pulled her to my cheast and kissed her head.

"I love you more than the moons and stars, get some rest, and have wounderful dreams, ill be here makeing sure you are okay all night. Rest and feel better." and with that her eyelids began to flutter.

"I love you too." she wispered softly before falling to uncontioceness.

Jasper POV

I took Edward and Bella home, and went to the kitchen. While they went up stairs.

I was HUNGRY. I was craving Bella's stroganoff, so I looked in the cubard and found a box of the cheap stuff. It wasnt the same, but it would do. If I asked her to make some, she would laugh in my face, or posin it. I rember when she first cam here, before she got into truble, she was so quite, and she never went out with friends, fisrt because she didnt have any, second because she was so scarde, and third Emmett wouldnt let her even cheak the mail without him watching. Evently, he would be okay with me or Rose, and he streached to the Cullens house she could go alone, or with Edward. He never streached to Alice though she never rilized it, if she wanted to do something with Bella, I was always there. Alice never caught on that it was because I was there for Bella, not to carie her bags. Alice was very pushey, and yeas I do love her, I want to make her my wife someday, but she can be a bit over bearing, and Emmet was scared that Alice would push Bella to hard. He beilved she would mean to harm her intenonaly, but it worrided him none the less. But back to food, seince Bella was home all day, so she tryed to keep her mind busey, first it was cleaning and the landrey, but soon it was so clean she had nothing to do, so she went to organising, I came home to find my booking in Alphabetical order by author, then title, then separted in genaras, then by color, and I found my closed color cordanted and organized by iden and style also. But you can only organze things so manny. That is when she picked up cooking. It was all our favoret stage. I would come home and there would be counter after counter filled with food. But like the others she grew borde. It wasnt enough of a distraction.

I rember the day it all feel down hill.

_The had school called. They wanted to know where Bella had been. I was confused, Emmett was alreadt at work, and Rose was to, so I told them Bella was ill but would be there tomarrow. But after I looked in her room, she wasnt there. Em came home before her, witch was odd, because the moment school was out she rushed home. Em got off work at %:30 and got home by six. Where was bella?_

_I asked Emmet and he looked livid. "SHE IS NOT HERE?" WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" _

"_I don't know, calm down, we..." but I was intruped by the door slaming._

"_ISABELLA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Emmet roared in her ear. _

"_Dam, do you have to be so loud! I have been out. Whats the big deal?" she said noncolantly, as if it were the most normal thing in the world for her. _

"_The big deal? THE BIG DEAL? THE BIG DEAL IS..."_

"_Just fuck off, jezz." she said and went to her room._

_Execpt for when he saw bella, lawing broken and bloodie in a hospital bed, I have never sean him so scared in his life. Bella had found her new distration. And we had lost bella._


	6. Chapter 7 (AN! PLEASE READ UP FOR ADDOPT

I loved the ideas for this story, but have no time and am really no the good of a writer. I have a few ideas I'd like to give, but you can make it your own, including going back and changing the beginning. Just please keep the ideas the same:

Edward: See's the real Bella helps her change

Jasper: Brother Figure

Emmett: Father Figure

Carlise: 2nd father figure, Steps in when he see' s fit.

Rosalie: Sister/Mother Bond

But other than that just do what you want and I'd love to contribute!

But someone please take it, I wanna see it grow!


	7. Another Authors Note, Read the last one!

If no one takes it I could go back and fix the terrible mess the chapters I already wrote are and continue, but I wanna make sure people will actually ready it. So would you? I would also love a beta or a co-writer! But I really hope someone else takes it and can do a much better job than me! Love you guys, sorry I left for like two years! Lot has happened and I forgot I even had it! Everyone just give me some feedback, feel free to privet message me, even if it to give me ideas or something you would like to see! Thanks guys! Don't hate me!


End file.
